


Visitor in the Night

by Hannah_Abbot



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Abbot/pseuds/Hannah_Abbot
Summary: Skipped scene after the party.





	Visitor in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in English. I wrote it 17.04.17, when I was fangirling about Dan Stevens for two months, thanks to Legion. I tried for 2 months to find beta, but 2 I found and who agreed to read then become busy with exams. So, be ready for mistakes, I'm screwing grammar all the time.

When Anna and David said good-byes in front of their doors, Anna was practically sober. She took off her stockings and put on violet socks with green stripes, old t-shirt, turn on some music in her headphones and lay down. Despite the argument with Zeke it was a good night. Specially if to think about David, at the party or at the car...  
A cold wind interrupted her thoughts and she crawled under the blanket. Where was she? Right, the car. Or earlier after shower... Anna's cheeks became hot. It would be so nice to feel him touching her. Her hand came down to her pants, rubbing herself trough fabric, feeling it to soaking in. She moved her lips aside to play with clit. Pants were all wet, so Anna took it off and reached to her bedside table to get her vibrator and some lube out, and started to smear cold liquid with its head, slowly turning it on.  
Her heart was echoing in her ears, breath's rapid, and then there was a coldness through body when she realized there was someone in the doorway. David. Anna was still frozen with surprise, vibrator on her sex, while she was watching David closing the door and, looking in her eyes, slowly coming closer, in t-shirt and sweatpants.  
\- Hi, kid. - Kid needed a moment to respond on this, to move away and turn off her toy for a start.  
\- Hi. - He moved a blanket, uncovering her left leg, his hand was crawling in warmth higher and higher on her thigh, then stomach. He leaned forward; oh, his magnificent blue eyes. Hand under her shirt, up to her breasts, and now David's gently squeezing her, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Anna thought she's about to suffocate or faint, her mouth opened in silent scream. David lightly laughed. He took off his sweatpants, there was boxers underneath, helped her to took off her t-shirt, sat between her legs, so Anna couldn't close them, lean forward and kissed her stomach, bearing his teeth, he hold her hands to the bed, while he was playing with her nipples, sucking them, licking, making her back bend and her thighs try to close themselves to put some pressure to clit. David kissed her shoulder and neck, and like from someone else Anna heard:  
\- Daddy, please. - She froze, David stopped, Anna's eyes were wild open, he looked at her grinning.  
\- Like that then. So, I think you wouldn't mind... - David pull the lace out of his sweatpants and tide Anna's hands to grille of her bed, taking pillow under her head and putting it under her waist.  
His hands was fluttering around her hands, sides, body, stroking, or pinching, or slapping, making her shiver with each his touch in arousal. He lifted his left hand closer to Anna's lips, and she impatiently took his index and middle finger into her mouth and sucked them. The fact that all that time David was practically continuously looking in her eyes reading responses out her face makes Anna's internals to shudder with anticipation.  
After his fingers played with her tongue, David pulled them out, bringing his face closer to hers, watching with devilish flicker in his eyes how his girl reaching to kiss him and groaning in disillusionment, testing his knot, when he deviates.  
His wet fingers moving gently between her clit and entrance, barely touching, but David's confident, you can see his inner force, this experienced man can predict your moves and will protect you even from yourself, if you'll try to hurt yourself in a bad way.  
David slowly entered his two fingers into vagina, flexing them, pushing on to walls; his right hand was pressing Anna's stomach, increasing effect. He also pushed to left and right, then he inverted his hand and pushed to colon, made circles, frictions. Anna's eyes were half closed, but she couldn't allow herself to break eye contact. David pull out, moved with pressure from bottom to top and went back, a bit more down.  
He raised his eyebrow, moving Anna's left leg a bit for better openness. She's frantically licked her lips, yes, she played with her anus before, but it was her fingers, not a big deep because of inconvenience. David burnt her through with his cold eyes, and when Anna tried to move onto his index, wide smile appeared on his face immediately.  
\- My girl. - He groaned mouth slightly opened like hers, putted her leg on his shoulder, stroking her, squeezing her knee, and feeling her body's response in a moment. David tried to add a second finger too, but saliva is already dried out.  
\- Hurts, hurts, - she whined. Deep breath, no room for shame now. - You wouldn't hurt you princess, would you?  
Oh, his wry smile.  
\- Of course not, especially when you're so beautiful in lust.  
\- There should be lube under second pillow.  
David leaned across her and Anna felt erection through his boxers.  
\- Okay, here we are. - David squeezed some lube on his fingers and slowly put his index back into her, adding middle one. She was so wet and hot, and her cheeks were red, and her vagina so want to be fucked. But not now, apparently.  
\- Turn around, get on your knees, princess. - As David helped her to move, the vibrator came from under the blanket. - You're a naughty girl. It will make things even easier. You have condoms, right?  
\- Yes, in the bedside table.  
He put lube on the top of the vibrator and slowly stretched her entrance, while thumb of his right hand was rubbing her clit to distract her. David turned it on and made some frictions.  
\- OK, you're ready, girl. - Anna heard him take his boxers off and standing on his knees behind her, putting a condom on. His penis was close to her now slightly open hole. David took her by waste and pressed. Anna was panting, she put her weight to her arms to relax her back and lower part completely. She felt David's hand on her lumbar and bent. - Ata girl.  
He pressed again and now her hole opened, letting him in. Anna whined, feeling a bit of discomfort.  
\- Stop it. It'll be over in a second. - And yes, as soon as the glans was inside her, it felt better, David moved half way back, giving her time to adjust, and then moved forward, filling her and it felt right, her nerves were tingling with excitement, her brain was full of adrenaline. David's chest was touching her back, he was hugging her, his hands cupping her breasts, smoothing them, her stomach, touching her down there, making her gasp. He started moving inside with small thrusts, rear at first, make her shudder with each one, and then faster and faster, so she trembled under him. They were practically sitting on their legs now, moaning when his silky part go deeper into her, Anna's head was on his shoulder.  
\- Come on. - David breathed out in her ear, tighten her waste and slightly slapping beasts, sides, stomach, thighs and, finally, her vulva, making her cry with overwhelmed felling. Anna felt how shortened David's breath, when she squeezed her rectum, he trembled and come.  
They sit like that for a bit. Anna was too weak after that experience, so David came to sense first, he pull out his penis, took off condom, cleared himself with sheet, then untied her and helped her lay down, put lube and vibrator back, wrapped condom up, put his clothes back on him. He wasn't looking at her, and it hurt her, and she grabbed his hand.  
\- Look at me. - He was wearing his impermeable mask again, but he leaned forward and kissed her for the first time. This chaste kiss was so out of what just happened. He stroked her cheek with finger and left her room, leaving her to inhale remaining smell of sex and falling into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct or text me, but be nice, please.


End file.
